


Your Smile

by sariek



Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sariek/pseuds/sariek
Relationships: Captain Flint | James McGraw/John Silver
Kudos: 6





	Your Smile

樸茨茅斯的陰雨綿綿，港口的顏色從原本光鮮的海藍色褪成了暗沉沉的灰。Silver坐在酒吧門口的長廊上，叼著剛點燃了香煙，煙霧與海面飄過來的霧氣混成一團。模糊的視線中他看到穿著黑色皮大衣和深色皮靴的男人往這邊走來，紅棕的中長髮好看的綁成一束像天氣好時夕陽的餘暉，那道人影真正靠近的時候，Silver手上的菸只剩下點點星火，吐出最後一口煙霧並在捻熄餘燼的同時迎向柔軟的嘴唇和甜蜜的笑。

Silver現在幾乎無法回想起Flint不對他笑的時候是什麼樣子。

他從一個莫名其妙路過的小夥子變成了酒吧的酒保，然後協助他的老闆在一次閉店危機時，拯救了這家歷史悠久的酒吧。那之後他們成為無話不談的夥伴，或者說更進一步，他們成為了戀人。  
Silver看過Flint最淒慘的樣子，倒臥在吧台前不省人事地喝著悶酒，嚷嚷著各種奇怪含糊的語句。那時Silver只能看著Flint慘兮兮的在醉倒後被Billy以公主抱的方式送回家，只能自行推敲那些話語的意思；他沒想過自己有一天能有機會能夠去了解Flint的思想和最重要的── 他的過去。他的老闆帶來了許許多多的謎團，而他則是那個唯一能去破解的人。他享受這樣的特權，也享受著陪伴Flint的每一個瞬間。

他們保住酒吧後買下了隔壁的雙層小屋。屋主原本是拿這間屋子做為海鮮罐頭的工廠，他們第一次踏進去時臭氣沖天，把那些亂七八糟的道具全部清走後，勉強得到了一個寬敞的臥室和客廳。光線從側邊的大片窗戶灑進房間，海風花了一週的時間才吹散前人留下的薰人氣味，現在Silver聞到的除了海的鹹味以外，就只剩Flint鬚後水的清香。

一切都十分美好，Flint的消遣從喝酒轉變成釣魚和閱讀，Silver喜歡攝影，暗房裡放滿了待沖洗的照片；一半以上都是Flint為主角的照片，但Silver一點都不介意被調侃是個肉麻的人。兩人合力經營著酒吧，昔日被迫離去的夥伴們也漸漸回來幫助他們。起初他們對Flint的轉變感到訝異，卻也欣然接受，他們清楚自己最尊敬的領導人無論如何都還是原本他們追隨的樣子。

\

Silver還記得一切的開端。

那晚他們取得了遲來的正義和勝利，在酒吧裡開著狂歡派對盛大的慶祝。Billy搬了一箱又一箱的啤酒進到吧檯內，Silver一邊開心地大笑一邊忙碌著，啤酒杯和高腳杯進進出出，他看著Flint的部下們舉起紅髮男人載歌載舞，在Flint笑著看向他時點頭致意。

他稍晚才告訴他的老闆那個笑容有多麼好看。

他們為了逃離瘋狂的人群跑到沙灘上，Flint向Silver吐露了許多過去的故事，而Silver知道了Flint的另一個名字──James McGraw。他一直都是習慣叫Flint而非James，好像James是另一個人。

「James。」在兩人一同築起的篝火前他試著叫了這個名字，Flint沒有給他任何的反應，彷彿Silver一句話都沒說。於是他暗自記下了，這名字絕對是個地雷。

但這仍無法阻止他去想像那個James是什麼樣子的。

他僅僅從Flint的故事片段得知過去的那些故事，關於他與Thomas，他曾經的情人之間的戀情，兩人的關係曝光後的事，被自己人背叛的過去，以及一直持續到裁決前一天的麻煩事，那時Thomas的父親很堅持要把酒吧的經營權拿回來。

從那些故事中，他想像著James是個穿著軍服的青年，彬彬有禮，臉上常常掛著燦爛的微笑，對社會以及人生有著光輝燦爛的想像，或許，對於自己愛上了Thomas這件事情有些措手不及。Silver時常看著Flint歷經滄桑卻仍然好看的臉龐想著這些，直到Flint向他投來疑惑的眼神，他才默默地轉頭隨意看向一個角落。

他喜歡現在的Flint，卻又忍不住想知道他的曾經。

把大家都趕回家後，Flint靠在凌亂的吧台前看著Silver的背影，年輕的男子忙著調配他之前研發的新配方。  
「你必須要是第一位品嘗者。」Silver這樣對Flint說，高深莫測的微笑勾起Flint的興趣。Silver端出一杯飲料，從杯子底部往上為晶透的水藍色，延伸上去卻是漸層的橘紅色，宛如火焰在海平面燃燒一般。「這杯酒我取名叫Flint。」Silver浮誇地說，然後他看到Flint笑了起來，那種毫無顧忌如孩童般的笑容，笑著碰撞他的酒杯。  
Silver呆愣著看著Flint，他放下酒杯，小心翼翼地把手伸向Flint的手。Flint詫異的抬起頭，眼神中閃爍著困惑。  
「你知道我在想什麼的。」Silver說。「請不要當作你不知道。」

時間彷彿凝結了幾秒，Silver完全不敢移動，只是看著Flint輕輕地閉上眼睛，深呼吸之後開口。「我告訴你那些不代表我想開始下一段感情。」  
「我知道。」  
「那你為什麼要這樣做？」Flint低頭看向Silver仍緊握著他的手。  
「讓你知道你不是一個人，我想。」

那晚Silver的示愛當然沒有成功，他老闆的心簡直比冰山還難融。但是Flint也不能說完全沒有動搖，像情竇初開的男孩一樣，Silver總是樂於製造各種機會去和Flint有各種肢體接觸，而他的老闆也只是瞪他一眼，並沒有近一步地拒絕、阻止。

這是個好兆頭。

幾週後Silver就成功嘗到了Flint嘴唇的味道，而且沒有被打成重傷。

\

大家都說Flint被呵護得很好，只有Flint一個人不那麼覺得。

他不過就是維持和平常一樣的日常生活。早上起床到船塢釣魚，接近中午時回到酒吧內整理準備開店，下午待在廚房內幫忙，空閒時坐在門口的搖椅上晃著腳看書，或在吊床上午睡，沒什麼特別的。Flint心想。

只不過是起床的時候會有個熱烈的親吻連帶早餐一起送上來，回到酒吧的時候有個黑髮的男人陪著自己忙進忙出，廚房內偶爾會有十分慘烈的完成品需要自己破口大罵，坐在門口的搖椅看書時旁邊的矮桌會放上一壺剛泡好的大吉嶺，一個暖暖的親吻會落在額頭。

沒什麼特別。Flint堅持著自己的想法，忽視Billy快要掉下來的下巴和在旁邊笑得合不攏嘴的Silver。

當然，在這段感情關係之中Flint也是盡了全力的。

他沒有多少與別人的交往經驗，與Thomas的交往雖熱烈但過於短暫，兩人沉溺在愛情之餘仍保有工作夥伴的界線，分的一清二楚，但面對Silver時不是這樣。  
Silver老是喜歡在眾人面前做些小動作，明示暗示地告訴大家自己的地位，以及自己對Flint有多認真，只差沒有大聲說出來而已。這讓酒館的夥伴們十分訝異。  
Flint清楚知道在真正認識之前身旁的人都是懼怕自己的，在Silver坦露心意之前他當然也動過心，他承認他很在意Silver，也喜歡他的陪伴。然而他仍無法放任自己沉浸在幸福裡，只能艱難地去愛。他怕身旁的愛人懼怕他，直到他察覺Silver的字典裡並沒有懼怕這個詞。  
而這也是他很喜歡Silver的原因，他小心翼翼，但從不畏懼任何事。

直到他開始好奇關於自己過去的一切。

「你知道的，Flint，我還是可以常常聽到許多關於James的傳聞，而或許你可以替我解惑……。」Silver特別喜歡在床第之間提起這事，話語通常都會被用一個帶著狠勁的吻截斷，Silver必須承認他挺享受的，Flint的吻技十分了得，雖然旁人看起來Silver就像隻被獅子狠狠啃咬的黃鼠狼，但是SIilver知道自己是可以逆轉情勢的。  
Flint總是用這種方式打斷Silver的好奇心，他不想讓Silver滲透自己血腥的過去，卻又意識到這是必須的。  
他的戀人逐漸察覺他的笑容越來越少。

Silver依舊維持自己的步調，他想Flint不過是因為最近海風變強吹了頭疼而開心不起來，於是認真地研究起有關治頭痛的偏方。但過了幾天後他發現絕對不是這個原因，是什麼更深的。  
Flint在無意間築起了一道高牆，而且執意不讓任何人跨過，連Silver也不行。

年輕的酒保第一次感覺到何謂無能為力。

他小心翼翼地應答只為求得一點回應，在臉上堆滿笑容只求Flint跟他共享喜悅，但過了一個星期都沒有成功。Flint沉浸在書本中彷彿隔絕於世，像在躲著Silver一般沒有再出沒於廚房和吧台，早晨起床SIlver總是往身旁摸了個空。Silver回想過去幾週發生過的種種事件，他很難想起有什麼特別嚴重的事情會引起Flint如此大的反應。

「嘿，Billy，我可以問你一個問題嗎？」Silver手上擦著玻璃高腳杯準備開店，他看了一眼躺在門口吊床上閉目養神的Flint，壓低聲音對扛著馬鈴薯路過的Billy問話。  
「嗯？」Billy應聲。  
「Flint最近有沒有抱怨什麼事情？」  
Billy皺起眉頭認真地思考著，接著搖搖頭，卻又點點頭。  
「到底是......？」  
「我覺得不算是抱怨，但......。」Billy神秘兮兮地湊到Silver的耳邊說：「他前幾天一早喝了太多，把路過的我拉到一邊，用超級凶狠的語氣說不要隨便地想要參與別人的過去。」

Silver聽到的瞬間寒毛直豎，他呆立在原地。Billy在他面前揮了揮手也沒反應便自己繼續搬東西走了。Billy不愧是跟了Flint多年的人，模仿的語氣維妙維肖。Silver感覺自己像擅闖禁地的人，愚蠢自私但也怨恨Flint自己生悶氣。

他知道Flint不是一個會忍住怒氣的人。

Flint會這樣完全是因為他不願意對自己生氣。

Silver直起身子時，Billy正好從廚房出來，他以為Silver是要準備開店的東西，但沒有，他在調一種顏色很怪異的酒，像是冰藍的湖底上頭閃著烈焰。  
「那是什麼？」Billy問。  
「滅火器。」

\

Silver拿起酒杯，走到門口耍帥地倚在門框上，朝著察覺來人而半瞇雙眼的Flint閃亮地笑了一下。Flint撇過頭，甚至沒有故作嫌惡，而Silver此時恨不得Flint那樣對他。  
他拿著飲料放到一旁的矮桌上，靜靜地靠近Flint。躺在吊床上的男人雖然閉著眼卻也感覺到一個黑影漸漸籠罩自己。他睜開眼，眼前是放大數十倍的Silver，以及他漂亮的藍眼睛。

「談談嗎？」Silver說，神情比方才認真許多。  
Flint點點頭，仍舊沒有出聲。

Silver自顧自的講了起來。  
「在我小的時候……。」他如演話劇一般開始眉飛色舞地說起自己小時候發生的事情。Flint用困惑且緊繃的表情看著他，Silver一開始有些尷尬，但很快地他發現Flint漸漸投入了自己說的故事之中。他從小時候不小心被螳螂劃傷手指哭著回家，大喊自己會死掉的愚蠢故事，講到他在逃跑途中發生的趣事，鉅細靡遺，所有的過程和細節都坦露給Flint知道。  
沒有人去動那杯飲料，紅色部分已經沉到杯底，與藍色混和成暖暖的綠色，Flint原本深鎖的眉頭也漸漸放鬆。在Silver滔滔不絕地講了快兩個小時之後，他終於笑了。

Silver記得這種笑容，他第一次在酒吧做了正確的決定時，Flint給他的便是這種笑容。稱讚中帶點微妙的玩味，Silver曾經將之解讀為靦腆。

他停下來，往Flint的臉頰上印下一個深深的吻。

「這些都是我能夠輕易說出口的故事。」Silver語重心長地說，「我也有說不出口的過去，而我忽略了可能對於你來說，能說出口的故事比例不高。」  
「我不會再去探究你不願說的……。 」  
「不要拒我於門外好不好？」

Flint不知道該如何回應，他愣愣地拉過Silver的手，黑髮酒保幾乎是半跌在他的老闆身上。Flint稍微抬頭並壓著Silver的後腦杓去吻他，輕柔地加深這個溼熱熱的吻。

這就是Flint解決一切複雜對話的方式，Silver心想，而他慶幸自己是唯一一個可以解讀的人。

而他不會再是獨自一人面對那些。

他們都不會。


End file.
